My Cousin
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Apakah salah aku menyukai sepupu tiriku sendiri? Kalau boleh maka ijinkanlah aku untuk selalu menyukainya. Sakura x Sasuke /Oneshot/ /Lime/Lemon/ /No Children/ RnR Please


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**My Cousin by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**Warning: M, typo, OOC, no children, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

**.**

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafasku, aku memandang kearah jam yang ada dipergelangan tanganku ini. pukul lima sore. Kenapa dia tak kunjung datang juga? Oh, apa kalian pernah menunggu seseorang sampai satu jam? Kesal? Tentu, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula, kampusku sudah mulai sepi Cuma ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih ada dikampus, mungkin mereka semua mempunyai kegiatan lainnya. Aku mengerutuki kecerobohanku yang lupa membawa ponselku, kalau ponselku ada mungkin aku sudah mencaci makinya yang benar-benar tak peka itu. Dia sendiri yang mengajakku untuk pulang bersama dan dia sendiri yang mengingkarinya. Kalau begini jadinya ia tak usah mengajakku pulang bersama.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat langit sore ini. langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan hitam, sial sepertinya akan turun hujan kembali seperti kemari sore. Kemarin sore kalau saja Yahiko Senpai tidak memberikanku tumpangan, mungkin saja aku bisa basah kuyup saat sampai karena siraman air hujan yang sangat deras.

Dan benar saja, hujan turun begitu deras. Aku sontak berlari untuk melindungi diriku dari air yang turun dari langit. Untung saja aku segera cepat berlari dan berlindung disebuah Halte yang dekat dengan kampusku tadi. Aku mencaci maki laki-laki yang membuatku sangat susah seperti ini. aku yakin, seyakinnya kalau laki-laki itu sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya yang sok cantik itu.

Kalau saja ia tak menampakan tatapan tajamnya pagi tadi aku pasti sudah sampai dirumah dan tidur nyaman dikamarku satu jam yang lalu, bukannya terjebak diluar dan terkena hujan yang sangat deras ini. aku mengeratkan tanganku yang ada didepan dadaku. Sial, lagi-lagi aku mengerutuki nasibku sekarang. Kenapa hari ini hanya memakan kaos longgar dan celana Jeans saja?

Hampir duapuluh menit aku duduk sendiri dihalte, tak ada bus yang berhenti dihalte ini, hanya ada mobil pribadi yang lalu lalang didepanku. Aku berharap si bodoh itu mengingatku yang sedang menunggunya itu.

Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah klakson berbunyi sangat keras yang masuk kedalam kendang telingaku. Aku mendongakan kepalaku, siapa yang berani-beraninnya mengagetkanku dengan suara klakson yang memekinkan itu.

Aku melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang ada didepanku, aku menyipitkan mataku saat seseorang itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku tak begitu jelas melihat sosok yang mendekatiku itu kerena ia menutup wajahnya dengan payung. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang berjalan mendekatiku kini. Dia, sibodoh menyebalkan itu. Si pantat ayam yang menyebalkan.

"Mo~" aku berdiri saat sosok itu menyentil keningku yang lebar sedikit keras, aku mengusap-usap keningku yang sedikit nyeri itu. Dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, bukannya dia meminta maaf padaku kenapa dia malah menyentil keningku ini?

"Kenapa masih menunggu?" tanyanya datar, aku memandangnnya malas. Kalau bukan karena tatapan tajammu itu aku pasti akan pulang kerumah duluan, bukannya menunggu sampai aku bosan seperti ini

Aku melihatnnya ia membuka jaket yang ia pakai dan memakainnya ditubuhku ini. oh, benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? "Sudah tahu akhir-akhir ini hujan, kenapa kau malah memakai baju tipis ini?" Ia sedikit bawel dan menunjuk-nunjuk bajuku yang tipis ini.

"Aku malas mengambil baju yang berbelit-belit lebih nyaman dengan baju ini!" Ucapku sedikit malas, kenapa malah mempermasalhkan pakaian. "Dan kau? Kemana saja kau hah? Aku sudah hampir mati bosan karena sudah menunggumu selama satu jam terakhir ini!" Aku sedikit berteriak keras, karena hujan semakin deras membuat suraku ditelan oleh suara hujan deras ini.

Ia menarikku, mendekatinya yang awalnya memang sudah sangat dekat dan memelukku, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memberontak dari dekapannya.

"Diamlah, kau ini sedang menggigil kedinginan! Ayo pulang!" Ucapnya dan berjalan dengan aku yang ada didekapannya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga sepupuku tiriku ini tak mendengar detak jantungku yang sangat keras ini. ini sudah berselang selama aku bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku dititipkan kepada pamanku oleh ayahku dan pamanku yang menjadi ayah tiri laki-laki ini.

Ayah dan ibuku begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Amerika sana, mereka takut kalau aku nanti aku akan terjerumus oleh teman-temanku karena aku tinggal sendiri, jadi mereka berinisiatif menitipkanku pada pamanku.

Awal aku masuk kedalam keluarga laki-laki ini aku disambut dengan hangat, tapi beda dengan laki-laki ini yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil ini, ia menyambutku dengan tatapan datarnya dan tak sukanya itu dan itu membuatku sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa dengan tatapan datar yang ia berikan untukku itu.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dijendela mobil ini, hari ini begitu lelah sekali. Banyak kegiatan yang aku ikuti tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku dan hidungku menghirup aroma yang begitu menenangkan. Aku menghirupnya lebih dalam lagi, dan aku baru menyadari kalau aroma ini berasal dari jaket Sasuke yang sedang aku kenakan ini. Astaga! Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menenangkan sekali.

"Gomen!" aku mengerjapkan mataku saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku yang semulanya tak nyaman kini menjadi nyaman. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Sasuke, "Maaf, karena aku tak menepati perkataanku tadi pagi!" Ucapnya mengerti dengan raut wajahku yang kebingungan.

"Daijoubo, itukan sudah terjadi! Jangan diungkit lagi aku malas mengungkitnya!" Jawabku acuh, mengingat kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat moodku menjadi tambah buruk. Keadaan hening, Sasuke kembali fokus dengan menyetirnya dan aku kembali menyenderkan kepalaku dijendela mobil dan terus menghirup aroma Sasuke sampai aku terpuaskan.

Aku tersentak kaget saat seseorang mengguncang-guncang kecil tubuhku ini, aku membuka mataku dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang berada didepanku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjpakan mataku berkali-kali memfokuskan penglihatanku ini. kenapa Sasuke semakin tampan saja?

"Ayo bangun, sudah sampai dirumah!" Ucapnya dan kembali keposisi yang semula; duduk dengan nyaman dikursi pengemudi. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku didalam mobil sendirian.

Kenapa ia tak mau menggendongku? Batinku dalam hati. Aku memukul kepalaku, kenapa aku mengharapkan Sasuke menggendongku sampai kekamarku? Benar-benar konyol sekali pikiranku ini.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku menyiritkan alisku, kenapa rumah begitu sepi? Kemana Paman, bibi dan Itachi-nii? Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk nyaman diruang TV dan tangannya terdapat sebuah PSP. Kebiasaan laki-laki menyebalkan itu selalu bermain Game.

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku untuk berganti pakaianku yang basah ini. Aku sudah tidak nyaman dengan bajuku yang basah ini. Dan saat aku membuka jaket milik Sasuke, aku langsung mengerang karena aromanya. Lalu dengan sedikit gila aku menghirup aroma yang ada di jaketnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama larut dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke, aku langsung menggantungkan jaket Sasuke. Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi, berendam dengan air hangat mungkin bisa menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhku.

Cukup lama aku berendam, aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan aku hampir saja berteriak kaget saat mataku melihat Sasuke yang dengan santainya tidur ditempat tidurku itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku berjalan menujunya dan memukul bahunya itu dengan keras.

"Ittai! kau ini kasar sekali?" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus bahunya yang aku pukul tadi, suruh siapa yang masuk kedalam kamar seoarang wanita dengan seenak jidatnya itu. Aku mengeratkan handukku saat ia menatapku dari atas sampai kebawah, dan aku reflek memukul bahunya itu lebih keras lagi.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih kencang saat tangan kekar laki-laki ini hinggap dipinggangku. Sial, laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa. Setelah aku memukulnya, dia dengan keras kepalanya ingin tidur bersamaku.

Aku mendengus kesal saat tahu kalau laki-laki ini belum tidur. Ia dengan sengaja meniup-niupkan leherku, dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku mencubit lengannya ini dengan keras dan ia mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan itu laki-laki mesum! Uacapku dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi kau menyakiti tubuhku, akan aku pastikan kau tak akan selamat malam ini!" ucapnya tajam. Aku tak menghiraukannya, malas sekali berurusan dengan laki-laki seperti Sasuke ini.

Ia membalikan tubuhku kearahnnya dan dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya itu. Jantungku kembali berdebar tak karuan, laki-laki ini ingin membuatku pingsan seketika, ya?

"Ne, Haruno-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalakan. Tanganku sudah hampir dikepalanya tapi aku mengurung keinginanku memukul kepalanya itu, kalau saja ucapannya tadi tak teriang-iang dikepalaku mungkin aku sudah memukulnya kepalanya sampai habis, malam ini juga.

"Mau memukulku?" ejeknya dengan wajah yang benar-benar sangat menyebalakan itu. Aku menurunkan tanganku yang hampir saja mendarat dikepalanya itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, ingin segera pergi kealam bawah sadarku.

Belum ada sepuluh menit aku memejamkan mataku, tapi laki-laki yang tengah memelukku dengan sengajan memainkan ujung rambut merah muda pendekku ini. aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dia membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya juga. Aku merasakan deruan nafasnya beratnya itu didepan wajahku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan hidung kami saling bersentuhan akhirnya bibir merahnya ini mendarat dipermukaan bibirku ini.

Aku memblalakan mataku saat sadar, ternyara Sasuke menciumku. Aku berontak tapi dia dengan cepat menahan tengkukku. Ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut, aku memejamkan mataku ini dan terlarut oleh ciuman lembutnya. Astaga! Ciuman pertamaku!

Aku merasakan tubuhnya merangsek naik keatas tubuhku, reflek tanganku menyentuh dadanya memberi jarak antar tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang tanganku dan ia melepaskan tanganku yang sedang memegang dadanya. Tanganku ia letakan diatas kepalaku dan aku mendesah kecil disela-sela ciumannya ini akibat gesekan dada yang disengaja oleh Sasuke.

"Ngh.." Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki ini, batinku berucap. aku menggeliatkan tubuhku yang ada dibawah tubuhnya, dan tanpa sengaja saat aku menggeliat aku merasakan sesuatu dibalik selangkahannya dan aku mendengar ia mendesah pelan.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku tepat dimanik mataku, "Kali ini kau aku bebaskan. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali!" ucapnya tajam, ia mengecup bibirku sekilas dan ia langsung pindah kesampingku dan kembali memeluk pinggangku erat.

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat kecil saat sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah kecil dijendela kamarku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik dibagian leherku, aku menengok kearah belakang dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang masih saja tertidur dikamarku. Aku kira ia sudah bangun dan pergi kekampus.

Aku mengambil Jam yang aku letakan dimeja kecil pinggir kasurku ini. Pukul tujuh pagi, aku beranjak dari tidurku, namun sayang tangan Sasuke menahanku agar aku tak beranjak bangun.

"Sasuke-kun" ucapku sedikit kasar, dia terkekeh pelan dan melepaskanku dari dalam pelukannya. Belum sempat aku berdiri ia kembali menarikku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya yang bidang.

Ia mengecup kedua pipiku dan itu membuat pipiku bersemu merah, "hn. baru aku mencium pipimu saja kau sudah bersemu merah seperti itu!" ucapnya menyebalkan, aku memukul kepalanya dan setelah memukulnya, aku langsung mengingat ucapannya tadi malam.

"Kau tak ingat dengan ucapanku semalam?" Sasuke memamerkan Simrknnya itu, aku bergidik ngeri melihat wajahnya itu. Aku menggeleng dan dia melepaskanku, dia ini kenapa? "Cepatlah mandi, kita berangkat kekampus bersama! Cepat sana, kenapa diam saja!" Aku kembali memukul, kali ini bahunya dengan sangat keras dan aku langsung berlari sekencangnya menuju kearah kamar mandiku ini. Di dalam kamar mandi aku hanya bisa terkikik geli karena mendengar omelannya yang di luar sana.

Setelah mandi, berpakaian rapi dan segala keperluan kampus sudah lengkap aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Saat aku sudah sampai dilantai bawah, aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membuat sandwich dan susu. Aku menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku saat ia selesai membuatnya, ia mengacuhkanku, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kearah rak piring yang disamping kulkas. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, kenapa dipagi hari ini ia sudah membuatku kesal?

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur, dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar rumah ini, belum sempat berjalan lima langkah tanganku dicekal oleh seseorang dan aku menolehkan tubuhku kebelakang, "kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit malas.

"Sarapan dulu baru kita berangkat." ucapnya sambil manrik tubuhku untuk kembali meja makan. Kalau tak salah ingat ini pertama kalinya kami makan dalam satu meja. Selama ini ia tak pernah sarapan pagi atau makan malam bersama. Jika pagi ia terburu-buru untuk berangkat kekampus, dan jika malam ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak akan keluar lagi. Dengan sifatnya itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Walaupun begitu, jika aku dan dia sudah ada diruang TV ia selalu menjailiku, dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu

Aku membersihkan rempah-rempah roti yang ada disekitar mulutku, aku mengambil susu yang ada di samping piringku dan meminumnnya cepat, "Ayo berangkat." aku beranjak dari dudukku sambil memberskan piring serta gelas kotor yang ada di meja makan ini.

"Aku menunggumu diluar" Ia berjalan menjauhiku dan tubuhnya menghilang diantara tembok yang menunjukan pintu keluar rumah ini. setelah selesai mencuci piring aku bergegas pergi menuju Sasuke yang menuggu didalam mobilnya.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil, tapi saat aku akan duduk dikursi samping kursi pengemudi ia langsung melarangku, dan aku hanya bisa menyerit heran. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Aku akan menjemput Saara. Jadi kau duduk dibelakang dan diam, tak usah bersuara atau apa." ucapanya mewanti-wanti diriku ini, aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuannya ini. kalau begini jadinya kita tak usah berangkat bersama. Dasar bodoh!

Aku membanting pintu mobil ini dengan keras saat aku masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Mataku menatap Sasuke yang mendelik kearahku, dan aku tidak begitu perduli dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Oh, kau berfikir bahwa aku akan takut dengan tatapan tajammu itu? Maaf-maaf saja aku sudah tak takut lagi dengan tatapan matamu itu.

Keadaan mobil sekarang begitu hening. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan suasana diam seperti ini. Aku merasakan mobil berhenti dengan sangat mulus. Aku mendongakan wajahku, apa sudah sampai dikampus? Dan sepertinya tidak. Aku melongokan kepalaku kearah Jendela mobil saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan aku hanya bisa menggerutu kesal melihatnya yang sedang berpelukan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tanyakan apa aku cemburu? Tentu saja aku cemburu!

Aku memandang kekasih Sasuke melewati ekor mataku. Di bandingkan dengan diriku, Saara lebih cantik. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah kecoklatan, matanya hitam, wajahnya yang cantik, Saara memang pantas dengan Sasuke. Sangat berbeda sekali denganku yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang menataku secara terang-terangan, aku tersenyum melihatnya dan apa yang dibalas dari senyumanku ini, ia malah tersenyum merendahkan seperti itu. Astaga! Kalau wanita yang ada didepanku ini bukan kekasih Sasuke aku akan segera memukul wajahnya itu.

Aku mengambil headsetku yang ada didalam tasku dan segera memasangkan ketelingaku, aku tak menghiraukan keberadaan mereka berdua itu. Membuatku kesal saja. Aku merasakan mobil ini berhenti lagi dan aku mendongakan wajahku aku melepaskan headset dari telingaku, "Sakura, kau turun disini saja. Aku dan Saara akan pergi jalan-jalan. Halte dari sini dekat, kau tinggal berjalan duaratus meter saja." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat mulutku ternganga lebar. Jadi untuk apa aku aku pergi bersamannya jika hanya seperti ini hasilnya.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Ucapku sambil membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Demi apapun laki-laki yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Aku berjalan menuju kearah halte bus yang dekat dengan tempatku berdiri ini. Uchiha brengsek!

.

.

.

Aku kembali menatap jam tanganku ini, sudah hampir malam. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu bus yang datang, tapi dua jam ini bus tak ada yang datang satu pun. Hari ini benar-benar sial, aku mengambil ponselku yang tersimpan didalam tasku dan aku mendecak kesal saat melihat batray ponselku sudah habis dan kini ponselku menjadi bangkai.

_**Tin… Tin… Tin…**_

Aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menlaksonku dan aku mendapatkan sebuah mobil yang begitu mewah. Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka dan muncullah sosok pria yang pernah mengantarku pulang saat hujan waktu itu. dia, Yahiko Senpai! Ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Senpai," ucapku menyapanya.

"Kau menunggu bus?" aku mengangguk, sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku bukankah kita satu arah? Ini sudah hampir malam, orang tuamu pasti khawatir." Dalam hati aku berkata, mana tahu dan khawatir orang tuaku itu. Mereka saja tidak ada disini.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke keadaan mobil begitu hening, aku tak tau memulai pembicaraannya darimana. Membuatku bingung. "Sakura, kita sudah sampai." ucapnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri.

Aku keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan keluar, "arigatou," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku, dan dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mobilnya sudah melesat, meninggalkanku sendiri didepan rumah megah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn." aku mendengar dehaman dari arah belakang dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepan gerbang rumahnya, "kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku baru pulang kuliah!

"Kau tak lihat, aku baru pulang dari kampus?!" balasku sambil melewatinya yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnnya. Tanganku dicekal dan langsung ditariknya langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan membawaku kedalam kamarnya. Apa-apaan Sasuke ini? selain masuk kedalam kamarnya ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhku kekasurnya dan dia beranjak naik keatas tubuhku.

Kepalanya ia serukan kebagian leherku, menghirup aroma didaerah sekitar leherku dan pelan-pelan ia menghembuskan nafasnya, dan itu membuatku sedikit menegang. "Haruno Sakura" Ucapnya pelan tepat ditelingaku, ia menggigit telingaku dan itu semakin membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Ia mengecup bibirku lama, tak ada lumatan yang terjadi di antara kami, lalu ia berucap, "mulai besok sampai selamannya kau tak boleh pergi bersama laki-laki lain selain diriku!" Bisik Sasuke ditelingaku.

.

.

.

Ucapan Sasuke lima hari yang lalu benar-benar terjadi, sekarang aku selalu tak sendirian lagi melainkan Sasuke yang ada dibelakangku. Mengikutiku kemana aku pergi, dia ini terlalu protektif sekali.

Aku meminta izin pada Sasuke, untuk pergi kebelakang, berharap Sasuke memperbolehkanku dan yah aku dibolehkan oleh Sasuke. Saatnya untuk kabur. Belum sempat aku keluar dari gerbang kampuskku, tanganku sudah ditarik seseorang dan rambutku juga ditarik paksa. Aku meronta-ronta ingin di lepas dari cengkraman mereka tapi mereka malah menarik rambutku dengan sangat kasar.

Aku dihempaskan ketembok dan langsung mendapatkan tamparan oleh seseorang. Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa sangat panas, aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa perempuan yang berani menamparku seperti ini. Dan Oh, Ternyata Saara yang menamparku.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu kenapa dia menamparku seperti ini, karena Sasuke memutuskannya secara sepihak. Aku tahu karena banyak mahasiswa disini banyak yang membicarakannya, dan setelah Sasuke putus dengan Saara, Sasuke menjadi protektif padaku. Jadi Saara berbuat seperti ini karena ia merasa cemburu padaku. Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Aku kembali melirik kearah Jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, ini sudah sepuluh menit Sakura pergi kekamar mandi. Aku mulai curiga, apa dia kabur dan pergi bersama laki-laki lain? Oh, itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat aku menunggu tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi wanita, tapi kamar mandi tersebut begitu sepi tak ada siapapun disana. Aku kembali pergi dan keluar dari area kamar mandi wanita. Aku berjalan kearah gerbang kampusku, dan bertanya sebentar pada orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitar gerbang.

"Ne! Apa kau melihat Sakura Haruno?" tanyaku pada seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri disamping gerbang.

"Aku melihatnya. Ia sepertinya di bawa oleh Saara dan teman-temannya. Kalau tidak salah kearah gudang kosong itu." Jawabnya, aku menyiritkan keningku. Saara mau apa lagi wanita itu?

"Sankyu." Ucapku berterima kasih. Aku berjalan menuju gudang kosong itu, apa yang mereka lakukan didalam gedung itu. Aku merasakan firasatku buruk. Aku mempercepat langkahku saat sudah ada didepan pintu aku mendengar suara erangan tertahan. Aku mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut dan mendapatkan Saara yang sedang menjabak rambut pendek milik Sakura, reflek aku lari kearah mereka dan langsung memegang tangan Saara agar ia berhenti.

"Apa yang kau Lakukan?" ucapku geram, aku menatap tajam mata Saara, ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja, aku menarik tubuh Sakura kebelakang tubuhku.

"Kau marah padaku, kenapa kau malah menjambak rambut Sakura?" tanyaku tajam, tubuhnya menggigil. Mungkin ia takut padaku, "Saara, dari dulu aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, hanya ingin membuat Sakura cemburu dengan hubungan kita. Jadi selama ini aku tak pernah mencintaimu sedikitpun!" Aku merasakan tangan Sakura yang menarik ujung bajuku, mungkin untuk menghentikan ucapanku ini.

"Kalau kau putus denganku, kenapa kau tak kembali saja pada Kankuroumu itu, bukankah selama kita berpacaran kau berselingkuh dengannya?" aku menyeringai melihatnya yang gelagapan seperti itu. Hah! Ternyata benar Dia berselingkih dibelakangku!

"Aku meminta putus denganmu karena alasan itu dan aku mencintai sepupu tiriku ini!" Tunjukku pada Sakura. Ya, aku memang mencintai Sakura saat ia pindah kerumahku. Saat itu pula aku mulai jatuh cinta, berawal dari cara ia tersenyum, dan caranya berbicara membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi saat itu aku menunjukan diriku didepannya begitu menyebalkan, dan itu membuat Eunsun begitu benci padaku. Aku selalu menjahilinya dengan berbagai cara apapun agar ia melihatku saja, bukan pria lain. Dan saat ia diantar pulang oleh Yahiko Senpai saat itu, benar-benar membuatku cemburu dan kesal. Banyak isu-isu yang beredar kalau Yahiko Senpai itu menyukai Sakura. cih! Sakura itu hanya milikku, jadi siapapun laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya harus berhadapan denganku!

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Saara. Jaa ne!" Ucapku sambil menarik Sakura agar ia berjalan denganku.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sakura saat kami sudah sampai dirumah. Selama perjalanan pulang ia begitu cerewet dan menyebalkan. Telingaku berdengung terus mendengarkan cercahan dari mulut Sakura itu.

Aku menarik pinggangnya dan menundukan tubuhnya dipangkuanku dan aku langsung melumat bibir Sakura yang tipis dan merah alami itu. Selama satu tahun ini aku harus menahan diriku agar aku tak menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyerangnya.

Aku terus melumat bibirnya, ia masih tetap diam tak menggerakan bibirnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia membukanya dan aku langsung melesatkan lidahku kedalam mulut mungilnya itu. Aku menghisap bibir bawahnya dan aku mulai merasakan kalau Sakura menghisap bibir atasku. Akhirnya ia membalas ciumanku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar ciumanku menjadi lebih intens, mengecupnya berkali-kali, ciumanpertamaku lima hari yang lalu. Selama berpacaran dengan Saara atau dengan yang lainnya aku tak pernah berciuman, karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri saat dulu. Ciuman pertamaku hanya aku berikan pada seseorang yang benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila.

Aku menurunkan ciumanku kearah leher jenjang milik Sakura. Sudah lama aku ingin mengecup leher jenjang, putih tanpa noda itu. Tapi aku tak berani untuk menciumnya. oh, ayolah dia sepupu tiriku jadi aku tak berani. Kalau dia bukan sepupu tiriku mungkin sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu aku menyerangnnya dan mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi istriku.

Tapi mungkin aku bisa menikah dengan Sakura, karena Sakura hanya sepupu tiriku, jadi aku menginginkan Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panjang kami. Aku mengelus pinggang Sakura dan ia menggelinjang karena kegelian, ia melepaskan ciuamnnya, dan langsung menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Dadanya naik turun akibat ciuman yang kami lakukan

Kali ini ciuman kami di lakukan oleh Sakura, ia sering mengigit atau menghisap bibirku dengan semangat. Aku mengangkatnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kearah kamarku, setelah sampai dikamarku aku langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king sizeku dan aku menindih tubuh mungilnya itu.

Ia mengalungkan kedua tanganya dileherku dan aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Setelah terlepas aku membuknya dan terpampanglah dua buah dada yang sangat indah. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh buah dadanya ini. kenyal itu yang aku rasakan saat aku menyentuh buah dadanya.

Tanganku meraba punggungnya untuk membuka pengait bra yang ada dibelakangnya, dalam satu sentakan bra tersebut akhirnya terlepas dan menampakan puncak buah dadanya mencuat keras. Aku mengelus puncak buah dadanya dan ia mengerang tertahan. Ia menarik-narik ujung bajuku dan aku mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya aku memulai membuka semua pakainku dan milikku yang sudah sesak didalam sana akhirnya keluar.

Sakura memekik melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya mungkin karena malu melihat milikku yang begitu besat dan panjang, kalau dimasukan kedalam milik Sakura pasti akan sangat nikmat. Aku membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana yang dipakai oleh Sakura, perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan celana Sakura dari tubuhnya. Aku memandang pemandangan indah yang ada dibawahku dengan smirkku. Ia menyatukan pahanya agar selangkahanya itu tertutup, sudahlah sayang ini sudah terlanjur kita lakukan, kalau berhenti di tengah-tengah, akan aku pastikan kau tidak bisa tenang saat tidur nanti.

Aku kembali menciumnya dan tanganku meremas-remas buah dadanya. Semakin aku keasikan dengan dadanya, aku semakin kasar meremasnya. Dan aku menekan selangkahnku dengan selangkahannya kami berdua mendesah apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Aku menurunkan ciuamnku dari leher jenjangnya menuju kearah buah dadanya yang tidak besar itu. Yah, walaupun tidak besar aku tetap menyukainya, dadanya ini sangat pas di genggamanku.

Tanganku arahkan kearah selangkahnnya dan memulai memasukannya kedalam lubang miliknya itu, lalu ia mendesah pelan. Aku tersenyum mendengar desahnnya itu karena diriku. Aku menghisap puncak dadanya dengan sangat lembut dan ia kembali mendesah. Aku sangat menyukai desahannya.

Aku terus menggerakan tanganku kedalam miliknya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan aku tahu ia akan mencapai orgasme yang pertama dan yah ia mendesah panjang akibat cairanya keluar dari dalam. Aku menyerukan kepalaku kebawah dan mendekatkan wajahnku dengan selangkahannya. Dan aku langsung saja menjilati cairan yang keluar itu. Sesekali aku menggoda miliknya yang berkedut dan kadang masih mengeluarkan cairannya.

Setelah selesai aku langsung beranjak bangun. Tanganku memegang kakinya, dan mataku terus saja memandang Sakura yang sedang terengah akibat ulahku. Dan inilah saatnya pertunjukan yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Aku memegang milikku, lalu aku menurunkan sedikit pinggangku agar milikku bisa bersentuhan dengan miliknya dan dengan sengaja menggodanya dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan milikku yang akan tenggelam kedalam tubuhnya ini. Dan saat aku tidak tahan lagi untuk memasukannya dengan paksa aku langsung memasukan milikku kedalam miliknya. Ia mendesah dan akupun ikut mendesah pelan karena milikku sudah masuk kedalam seutuhnya.

Aku terus saja bergerak. Keluar masuk kedalam miliknya yang berkedut membuat milikku terpuaskan oleh miliknya. Kadang mata hitam pekat milikku ini memandang tubuh polosnya yang membuatku sangat bergairah. Napsuku semakin meningkat dan gerakankupun semakin kasar. Tch! Salahkanlah Sakura karena membuatku bergairah seperti ini.

Selama aku bergerak didalam miliknya akhirnya tubuhku dan tubuhnya menegang semurna. Aku tetap bergerak didalam miliknya ini denganku agar ia cepat mengluarkan cairannya dan aku juga mengluarkannya didalamnya dan nanti akan menjadikan buah hati kami yang begitu menggemaskan.

Akhirnya erangan panjang itu keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku ambruk diatas tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini. kegiatan seperti ini membuat stamina kami menurun, tapi sangat mengasyikan. Aku berguling kearah samping tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos kami berdua, aku membalikan tubuhnya dan aku menatap kearah manik mata emerlandnya itu.

"Haruno Sakura." panggilku, dan ia hanya bisa berdeham kecil menanggapi ucapanku ini.

"Kenapa?" balasnya sambil mengusap peluh yang ada dikeningnya itu.

"Kau mau tahu tidak kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu?" ia menggelang pelan, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini?" Ia tetap menggeleng dan aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. "Iya, Karena aku mencintaimu. Yah mencintaimu saat pertama kali kau masuk kedalam rumah ini.."

"Nani? Jadi saat aku masuk kedalam rumahmu dan kau menyambutku dengan raut mukamu yang menyebalkan itu, kau sudah mencintaiku?" Aku mengangguk dan dia merengut sebal.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu saat Kaa-san memberikan fotomu padaku, dan aku langsung menyukaimu. Dan saat kau datang kerumahku aku langsung mencintaimu!" Aku memeluknya, "Kau mencintaiku tidak?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan polosku.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku masih memikirkannya." Ucapnya menggodaku, aku langsung menarik hidungnya itu agar bertambah mancung.

"Jawab saja!"

"Baik-baik, aku menyukaimu saat aku datang kerumahmu! Tapi dengan tampang yang menyebalkan saat kau menyambutku, dan itu sukses membuatku jengkel." ucap Sakura sambil memelukku.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo tidur! Mungkin Kaa-san besok pulang!" Ucapku dan dia melebarkan matanya.

"Nani? Mou! Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san tau kita berbuat ini?" Tanyanya was-was, aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Tenang, Kaa-san pasti senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Lagipula kita hanya sepupu tiri, jadi ini sah-sah saja."

"Iya sudahlah, semuanya itu terserah kau saja, Sasuke-kun Aku mengantuk, dan ingin tidur. Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil mengantupkan matanya, dan aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku ditelinganya dan ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya hidupku bahagia, karena wanita yang aku inginkan sudah resmi menjadi milikku. Aku benar-benar mencintai sepupuku ini.

.

.

.

**owari**


End file.
